A Beautiful Soul
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Matt has had a lot of bad luck when it comes to love, is April the answer to his prayers? He can't seem to get her out of his head. Who says he wants to? This is a Spin-off/Origin story from "Reconnections" How Matt and April got started. Rated: M for Sexual situations and content (Later chapters) but mostly T **Hiatus**
1. Last first kiss

Matt felt the soil under his shoes as he ran while rock music blared in his ears. He had just graduated the police academy 6 months ago, he was on the road to being promoted. He slowed and checked his watch, "New best," he said to himself and smiled before leaving the path and hit the showers in the precinct.

He washed the day off before getting dressed and grabbing his bag. He walked out of the locker room and headed for the front door.

"You leaving already, Donavan?" one of the officers called.

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Bradley," he said trying for the door again.

"You seeing her again tonight?" he asked leaning back in his swivel chair.

Matt couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face. "Yeah I am," he said.

Bradley chuckled and shook his head, "Careful dude, you might fall in love,"

"Who knows," he said and walked out tossing his bag into the trunk of his cruiser.

He went to the house and walked in the front door, "Hey, Ty, you home?" he called up the stairs and when he didn't get a response he shrugged and went to his room dropping his bag on the floor. He dressed in a black button up and a pair of dark wash jeans with the top button unbuttoned and a loose tie.

He heard his phone ring and he grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Matt, it's April," She said before coughing.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I… um… I'm sick, and I don't think I'm up for going out tonight," she said.

"Damn, that sucks, is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I can bring dinner to you," he said.

There was a silence while she thought it over. "That would be really sweet Matt, you sure?" she asked.

Matt smiled, "Yeah of course," he said, "Anything sound good?" he asked

"Soup, any kind," she said.

"Ill pick it up at the grill and ill be there soon," he said.

"Alright well I'll see you soon then" she said and hung up.

Matt changed into a t-shirt before heading out the door. Less than an hour later he was at the door of April's apartment.

"It's open!" April called from the couch blowing her nose into the tissue before tossing it in the trash bin.

Matt opened the door and saw her bundled up on the couch watching some old movie. "Hey," he said setting the bag on the table and handing her the Daisies he had gotten for her.

"Awe, Matty," she said taking them, "Thank you," she said, "I wish I could smell."

Matt smiled and took a seat at her feet, "I got soup," he said pulling the to-go bowls from the grill.

"Yummy," she said tossing the throw blanket over the back of her little couch and sat up. "Thank you, Matt, I know we have only been out a couple times but this is really sweet," she said.

"Anytime, April," he said and touched her hand.

April blushed and so did matt and suddenly they were both very focused on adding cheese to their soup and making sure it was cooled enough to eat. They were both shy, so it made it difficult when someone had to be the first to break the silence.

"How was work?" she asked after a few minutes.

Matt sighed thankfully when she finally spoke "Good, really good actually," he said. "I beat my best time in my 10 mile run," he said.

April laughed and shook her head "I don't know how you do it," she said, "I couldn't run that far if something was chasing me," she said and laughed, "And something has."

Matt laughed and nodded "Very true," he said and shrugged, "I've always been active," he said.

"I forget you were big shot quarter back," she teased.

"Says Miss Mystic Falls,"

They both smiled again remembering how Jeremy had abandoned her and Matt Stepped in as her Escort.

"You looked so beautiful," he said.

April looked down with an adoring smile. "Well at least you know I don't always look like a sick monster," she said.

Matt looked at her slightly messy hair and red nose from tissues, but the way her eyes looked at him like he was a prize and not the winner he was. "Your still beautiful," he said and touched her cheek.

"Don't kiss me," she said

Matt looked at her confusion written all over his face.

"I don't want our first kiss to be all sick and gross," she said with a slight blush.

"Shut up," he said and put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her lips softly. Aprils hand touched his wrists feeling her heart swell in her chest.

It was short, but they both felt their hearts racing. They finished eating their soup and matt picked up the trash while April put the dirty glasses in the trash and took a seat back on the couch. April turned on a new movie, and took some pain medicine with a swig of water before cutting off the lamp, "This ok? My head is kind of hurting," she said.

He smiled "It's fine, come here," he said opening his arms to her. Matt pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. They held each other in the light of the TV. April lay against his chest eventually falling asleep. Matt brushed her hair back from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She was special to him. He never thought this would happen. She was perfectly human and everything he could ever ask for. He couldn't lie with every look from those big blue eyes she had more and more of his heart.

"I'm falling for you," he whispered softly to her.

April snuggled into him in her sleep mumbling. Matt slid so she was lying on his chest and he smiled kissing her hair softly.

He watched her sleep off and on while watching the movie falling asleep a few minutes before the credits rolled.

He wasn't normally so comfortable in a different place, but he just felt at home there with her in his arms.


	2. Paging Officer Donovan

April woke on facing Matt's chest sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. She sat up quickly wiping her mouth to check for drool which wasn't there thankfully. Matt's eyes opened and he yawned and stretched. April stood and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Morning," he said.

"Um… Morning," she said shuffling around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said.

"No, you're fine. It's! It's fine, I mean," she stammered making Matt chuckle. April blushed standing up straight. "Everything is fine, I just… I've never exactly had someone sleep over," she said.

"Nothing happened," he said.

"I know, I know," she said and sighed softly.

"I'm gonna go then," he said and slid his feet into his shoes and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll text you later ok," he said.

"Yeah, ok," she said and looked at him.

Matt stepped forward and they awkwardly half kissed on the mouth and half on the cheek before he left. April smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned. "What the hell," she muttered.

She folded the throw blanket and put it over the back of the couch before heading to the bathroom for a shower before got to his truck and sat there a moment. "what the hell," he muttered and backed out of the parking spot

It had been a few weeks since their first kiss. they went out once more but April had been busy with work alot. Mat woke and got ready for work to get his cruiser. He sat in a speed trap for most of the day. He was finishing up his burger before his shift ended. He bit off a bite out of his burger when his phone started ringing. He wiped his hands quickly and answered it, "Hello?" he said and there was no response, "Hello? Is someone there?" he asked.

"Matt," he heard the shake in Aprils voice.

"April what's wrong?" he said on red alert.

"Can you um, can you come to the grill?"

"I'm on my way, April tell me what's going on?" he said turning on his sirens and peeling out weaving through traffic.

"Just hurry," she said and the line went dead.

Matt cursed under his breath pressing the gas pedal to the floor tires squealing as he came to a stop in front the grill. He drew his gun as he ran in.

"Surprise!" the room erupted and he froze.

"What is this," he said

April emerged from the crowd "Happy birthday," she said throwing her arms around him.

Matt holstered his gun and hugged her back with a laugh. "I don't celebrate my birthday I told you that," he said.

"Which is exactly why we are," she said and smiled

Everyone was there he greeted Stefan and his friends from the force. Tyler and his girlfriend were making out in the corner.

They laughed and Interacted with people for a while for he pulled her aside and smiled, "Thank you, April," he said and touched her cheek.

April smiled and touched his side "Not even needed, I'm glad you are enjoying it," he said and kissed her lips softly. April touched his cheek and kissed him back. Her skin as like silk under his hand as he moved his hand under her jaw to kiss lips her deeply.

April gripped his shirt kissing his as his breath brushed over her skin as their kiss deepened.

"Yo, Matt, time for cake," Jeremy said leaning in the store room.

Matt and April separated and blushed.

"Yeah we're coming," he said Jeremy laughed and left.

They both smiled before walking out of the store room where they sang "for he's a jolly good fellow" and matt blew out his candles. They cut the cake and everyone got a slice.

Matt walked around helping her clean up.

"Matt, come on quit, you are not allowed to clean up after your own birthday party," April said.

Matt laughed "I carry the gun I can do what I want," he joked and grabbed a few more plastic cups before tossing them in the big black trash bag.

April rolled her eyes, "You are infuriating," she said.

"That's what I'm told," he said and smiled.

The cleaned in silence for a few minutes, "It's too quiet in here," he said walking over behind the bar and turned on the stereo. "Anything you wanna hear?" he asked.

"I'm good with anything but heavy metal," She said.

He put turned on the Smooth blend station and turned it up. Matt took off his gun belt hanging it over a chair before he went back to tossing plates in the trash. They met in the middle and "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran played. "May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand.

April bit her lip and kicked off her shoes and placed her hand in his. He pulled her close and they danced he hummed softly. April laid her head on his chest as they moved in circles. They danced long after the song had ended and the next one started.

He held her as they slowly spun. April knew in that moment that he was special. She loved him. She stepped back and touched his chest. "Your amazing, Matt," she said softly.

Matt smiled his big goofy grin and placed his hand on the side of her neck and pressed his lips to hers.

April slid her arms around his shoulders. He held her close wrapping his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss to breathe still holding each other. "we've been out a few times now, April," he said, "I don't want another guy sweeping you off your feet," he said touching her cheek.

"Matt Donovan, are you asking me to go steady," she teased making him blush.

"Uh, Yeah, I guess if you want to put it that way," he said.

April smiled and nodded "Of course," she said and pressed her lips to his again. Before they tied up the trashed and tossed it in the dumpster.

Matt helped her lock up and walked her to her car. "I've had fun today thank you," he said.

April nodded and fiddled with her keys, "No problem," she said.

"So, I was wondering… Do you…uh," Matt scratched the back of his head nervously, "would you want to come over, Maybe pop some popcorn and watch a movie?"

April smiled, "You are such a dork," she said and nodded, "I'd love too. I'm gonna go home and change. I'll meet you there?" she said making it a question.

Matt nodded, "Perfect I have got to get my truck from the station," he said and the said a quick goodbye and headed their separate ways.


	3. One Hell of a Happy Birthday

April knocked on the door wearing yoga pants and a long sleeve V-neck. Matt opened the door and smiled, "Hey, you made it," he said stepping aside letting her in.

"This place is amazing," she said.

"Yeah, I moved in a few years ago when Ty left, but we share it now," he said shrugging. "popcorn is ready and waiting upstairs," he said.

April nodded and walked up the stairs with him sliding her hand along the banister. The house was stunning she had been there a few times but it was filled with people. Now it was empty and it felt huge. He opened his door for her and she went in.

His room wasn't anything special a queen size bed with a worn out quit but the flat screen that hung on the wall across from the foot of the bed was obviously the most expensive thing in the room. "I didn't know what you would want to watch I got a couple scary movies, couple comedies, and a couple romantic comedies," he said.

"I love a good, Rom-Com," she said and kicked off her boots and sat on the edge of the bed.

"50 first dates?" he asked

"Perfect," she said and smiled sitting back.

He put the disk in his Xbox and sat on the other side of the bed leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. He hit play and she slid next to him leaning her back against. Mat slid his arm around her waist kissing her hair softly. "I don't expect anything from you, you know," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "Why? Most guys would," she said.

Matt chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I want to, but I'm not expecting anything from you. I feel like you think I do," he said.

"Thanks," she said softly lacing her fingers with his over her stomach.

They watched the movie laughing together. April glanced up at him and kissed his lips softly. Matt slid his hand under her jaw kissing her back. Her fingers tangled in his hair Pulling him closer to her.

He pulled her into his lap kissing her lips deeply. April felt his strong hands slide up the back of her thighs to her but pulling her hips closer to him. She didn't mind. She pressed herself to him his hands made her body tingle and ache in places she longed for him to touch.

Matt kissed down her throat sliding his hands up her hips to her ribs under her shirt. "May I?" He asked.

April nodded and he lifted her shirt over her head before running his fingers along her collarbone and down her arms. "Damn," he said and kissed down her throat. Feeling her hands under his shirt over his abs. he felt the vibrations of the soft sound that escaped her lips as he sucked the top of her breast leaving a small mark.

"Shit, Matt," she said softly pulling his lips to hers after lifting his shirt over his head and tossed it with hers on the floor matt pulled her hips up shifting his weight so she slid back on the bed and he hovered over her.

April giggled softly as she fell back against the bed and wrapped her legs around his hips dragging her fingers down his back. The deep sound that came from Matt her wet. She pressed her hips against his feeling how hard he was.

Matt unhooked her bra and pressed his body to hers grinding against her making her ache for him.

"Matt," she said in a soft breathless voice.

He moaned softly against her neck sliding his hand down her pants sliding his finger along her slit feeling how wet she was.

April moaned arching her back as his finger slid between her folds stroking her clit. She pushed her hips to him moaning his name he pushed 2 fingers into her.

"You're so tight April," his said in a husky voice.

"That's good right," she said softly in an unsure voice.

He leaned back and looked at her, "you've done this before haven't you," he said.

"Kind of," she said "I've done… stuff," she said.

Matt kissed her lips softly, "You sure you want to do it," he said praying she said yes.

April nodded, "Yes, I want this," she said in a sure voice and pulled his lips to hers.

She worked his pants open and he stepped off the bed kicking them off along with his boxers he pulled her to the edge of the bed and sat her up leaning down and kissing her lips deeply. She arched her back pressing her body against him as his hand slid under her ass sliding her pants off and laid back on the bed. April slid under the covers shyly and smiled.

Matt grabbed a condom from his dresser before rejoining her on the bed sliding under his quit and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, April Young," he said touching her cheek.

She felt her heart leap in her chest "I love you, too, Matt," she said.

Matt smiled and climbed over her again tearing the condom open with his teeth and kissed her as he rolled it on.

She bit her lip feeling him enter her. It didn't hurt but she could feel the pressure of him as her filled her completely. She moaned gripping him.

Matt kissed her sliding his arms under her shoulders pushing in and out of her slowly letting her adjust.

April rolled her hips against him feeling his body against her as he filled her over and over again. "More," she begged and tangled her hands in his hair pulling his mouth to hers.

He worked in and out of her faster and harder teasing her nipple with his finger before replacing it with his mouth and he moved his hand to her clit again.

"Damn it," she cried out in pleasure. Matt moaned softly kissing up her throat nipping and sucking at the skin over her throat.

"Don't stop," she begged when he picked up speed again.

Matt felt the way her muscles tightened around him pushing him closer to his own climax as she climbed closer to hers. He could tell by the way her legs trembled she wasn't going to make it 2 rounds. His hand slid down the back of her thigh as he sat up on his knees getting a better angle in and out of her.

"Matt!" she cried her face was perfectly flushed she looked amazing. He stroked her clit in soft fast circles she cried out again as her walls tightened on him sending him over the edge as he exploded into the condom holding himself beep inside her as he twitched inside her. "oh my God," she said breathing hard.

Matt slid out of her and pulled the condom off tossing it in the trash. "I agree," he said lying beside her pulling the covers over them.

April curled against him their legs tangled together under the blanket. She yawned and relaxed in the silence as the movie had end and the credits rolled. He hit the button to turn the tv off and the room went dark. She fell asleep listening to his heart slow in time with hers.


	4. Breakfast, Interrupted

Matt woke and April was still asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair. She snuggled against him and yawned looking up at him, "Morning," she said softly and smiled.

"Morning," Matt said and held her. "I could get used to this," he said.

April smiled and pressed her lips to his chest and smiled, "Me too," she said and looked up at him.

Matt smiled and kissed her lips before sliding out of the bed pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater.. "Want some breakfast? I'm not the best cook but I can try," he said.

April pulled the blankets up watching him dress, "or, better idea, you show me to the kitchen and I can cook," she said and slid out of the bed and pulled her panties on before pulling on his t-shirt.

Matt chuckled and nodded, "that sounds like a good idea," he said and pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"First things first, where is your bathroom?" she asked.

"Right through there and the kitchen is to the left of the stairs through the dining room," he said and kissed her cheek "I'll meet you down there," he said.

April nodded and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Matt went down stairs and started hunting through the kitchen to look for something to make for breakfast.

By the time that April walked down the stairs matt had set a few things on the counter, "You would think this place would be better stocked," matt said setting a loaf of bread ok the counter with some eggs and milk.

April pursed her lips thoughtfully and looked at what he found, "French toast?" she said as a question.

"sounds delicious, " he said and she walked around finding a bowl and started beating the eggs. "Where is a skillet?" she asked. "Bottom cabinet by the stove," he said.

April leaned down and looked and there wasn't a single pan she turned and caught him looking at her ass, "Pig," she laughed throwing the hand towel by the sink at him.

Matt laughed and grabbed a pan for her, "What can I say, I like what I see," he said.

April blushed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said and added butter to the pan before dipping the bread in the eggs before placing it in the pan to cook. She felt his arms Slide around her waist as she faced the stove. She smiled touching his hand. She flipped the bread in the pan and turned wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips softly.

"Get a room you two," they heard Tyler walk in.

Matt laughed letting April get back to cooking, "Yeah because you always take your own advice," he said.

Tyler laughed and nodded, "Yeah, true," he said and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm making French toast. Want some?" she asked.

Tyler shook his head, "No, thanks, I've got to get to work I over slept," he said and downed the rest of his coffee before setting the cup in the sink, "Oh, Matt, don't forget, Rachel and me are going out of town tomorrow," he said and matt nodded before Tyler walked out to get ready for work.

"You work today?" April asked Matt.

He shook his head swallowing a mouthful of coffee, "No I was supposed to have my birthday off, but I switched with Frank," he said, "So I'm off today," he said.

April smiled, "Sweet," she said and put a new French toast in the pan.

Matt smiled "You want some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, 3 creams 2 sugars," she said and Matt walked to the coffee maker and poured her cup and made it like she wanted. He set the table and they sat down when she finished cooking. Half way through eating Aprils phone rang, "Just a second," she said to matt and answered, "Hello? I'm off today… Really?" she said sounding annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, hold down the fort and ill be there in an hour," she said and sighed.

"You have to go?" Matt said slightly disappointed.

April bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok," he said and kissed her cheek, "You go I'll clean up," he said.

"Are you sure I can clean up," she said.

Matt laughed and shook his head, "No you go, maybe you will get off early and we can have dinner," he said.

"Hopefully," she said and kissed him before going upstairs to get dressed.

Matt put all the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped down the counters.

April came in dressed and hugged him, "See you later?" she asked.

Matt nodded and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "Of course," he said and kissed her lips softly.

April left and Matt went to his room and turned on his Xbox and spent the rest of the day playing Call of Duty.

April got to her car and couldn't wipe the smile off her face all day.

April got to the grill and pulled on her apron, "Where do you need me?" she asked.

"Section J," her manager told her, "Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem, Amber" April said still smiling.

"What's all that about?" Amber asked.

"What?" April asked fidgeting with her apron.

Amber gasped knowingly, "You didn't!" She said in a quiet excited voice when April turned red in the face, "You and Matt Donovan?" she said.

April blushed deeper and nodded, "Yeah, he said he loved me," she said.

"Oh honey, they all do," she said.

Aprils face fell, "Really?" she asked.

Amber bit her lip, "Maybe, I don't know, I'm sure he meant it," she said.

April nodded, but it picked at the back of her mind as she worked her tables.

Once her shift was over a little after 11 that night, she walked out to her car and sat there for a few minutes before dialing Matt's number and held the phone to her ear. She let it ring once before changing her mind and ending the call, "damn it," she said gripping her phone pressing he top of it to her forehead closing her eyes after a few seconds her phone started ringing, "Shit, shit, shit," she said and sighed before answering deciding to tell him she called him by accident, "Hey Matt," she said.

"Hey, April, I noticed I missed your call," he said.

"Uh yeah," she started closing her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose she was exhausted.

"I'm glad you did," he said, "you just get off work?" he asked.

"Yeah, worked a double," she said and yawned.

"You sound tired," he said.

It was obvious they were both beating around the bush.

"I miss you," Matt said.

"Are you drunk?" she said with a smile.

"Maybe," April could hear the smile in his voice.

She laughed and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, you could come over, if you want," he said.

April bit her lip thoughtfully, "I don't know, I'm pretty tired," she said.

"My house is closer," he countered.

April smiled, she had to admit she wanted to see him, "True," she said.

"See you soon?" he asked.

"See you soon," she said and hung up the phone.

She laughed and shook her head before backing out of her parking spot and drove towards his house. She got a text when she pulled in.

 **Just come in. There is a key under the flower pot. –Matt**

April slid out of her car and realized how gross she was from work. She sighed and shrugged. It was too late to do anything about it. She found the key and unlocked the door before stepping inside the dark foyer.

She kicked off her shoes by the door knowing they were dirty from work. She walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Hey," she said seeing him sitting on the bed playing Xbox games. The only light in the room coming from the TV at the foot of his bed.

"Hey," he said and paused it before sliding off the bed.

"You might change your mind about wanting me to stay, I smell like the grill," she said.

Matt chuckled and cupped her chin and kissed her, "You forget I worked there busting tabled for 3 years," he said, "Though you can shower if you want, or even a bath."

"Yeah? That would be awesome," she said kissed him before walking her to his bathroom, "Towels are in the cabinet," he said.

April nodded and walked to the bathroom and decided on a shower. She knew that if she took a bath she would fall asleep. She stripped out of her work clothes and turned the water as hot as she could stand it using his soap on her body and just let the water clean her hair.

Once she was clean she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body after towel drying her hair. She walked out of the bathroom holding the towel around herself.

"I don't really have anything to put on," she said.

"that's a problem?" he asked eyeing her in the towel.

April rolled her eyes going to his dress and found a white t-shirt and pulled it on over the towel before dropping it pulling her hair over one shoulder, "Much better," she said and walked over to the bed.

"That's a matter of opinion," he teased pulling her close.

April yawned and lay against his chest.

They were both quiet for a while but matt could feel the tension in her body, "You ok?" he asked.

"Just something Amber said today," she said softly.

"And what's that?"

"She said all guys say… what you said during sex," she said.

Matt looked at her and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "You think I said that I love you because we were having sex?" he asked.

She chewed her lip, "No, that's just what Amber said," she said.

"I love you, April," Matt said firmly, caressing her cheek in his palm.

She smiled and put her hand over his turning her hand and kissed his palm, "Good," she said and laid her head back on his chest and yawned, "Sleep sounds like a good idea," she said.

"Agreed" he said softly and pulled the covers over them.


	5. Once in a Lifetime

**8 Months later**

April smoothed down the front of her red and black stripped dress and slid her feet into the matte black pumps. It was their 1 year anniversary, everything had to be perfect. Matt knocked on her front door and she smiled. "Coming," she called from the bed room. She fixed her lipstick in the mirror and then walked to the front door.

Matt stood there holding a single rose in black dress pants a white button down and a black pencil tie, "Wow you look… amazing," he said kissing her cheek, "you ready to go?" he asked handing her to flower.

"Thanks," she said and placed it in the vase with the flowers he had gotten her a few days ago and grabbed her purse, "Yeah lets go," she said almost nervously.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

April smiled but it didn't quite touch her eyes, "Everything is perfect," she said and locked her front door linking her arm with his.

Matt helped her into his truck and got in driving off.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he said.

April rolled her eyes, "Really, Matty? It's Mystic falls there is only like 3 places to eat," she said.

Matt smiled, "I know," he said and reached in his glove box watching the road carefully rooting around till he found what he was looking for. "Here put this on," he said handing her a blindfold.

"Excuse me?"

"Put it on, please." He said

"Why?"

"So you don't ruin the surprise," he said and glanced at her giving her sad eyes knowing she would cave even in the dark.

"Fine," she said and snatched it from his hand.

"Thank you," he said when she had it securely over her eyes.

They drove for a while he drove in circles he he was sure she had no idea where they were and finally pulled down a dirt road.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the 4th time and Matt laughed, "yes but leave the blindfold on," he said and hopped out of the truck.

He ran around her helped her out, "watch your heals," he said knowing they would sink into the ground since she was on dirt. They walked for what seemed like forever. April knew that if she hadn't been holding his hand she would have fallen.

"Ok," he said positioning her.

"I can take the blind fold off?" she asked.

"Yes you can," he said.

April took it off and blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust. When they did she realized they were standing at the falls the gazebo covered in breath taking white icicle lights soft music started playing.

April gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh Matty," she said and smiled and looked at him, "You really did all this for me," she said.

"Of course," he said and walked her over to the table in the middle of the Gazebo, "Have a seat," he said pulling the chair out for her and slid it under her as she sat.

"Thank you," she said.

He took the covers off the food and it was perfectly cooked steaks and steamed vegetables.

"This looks good, obviously you didn't make it," she teased.

"Ha ha, you are so funny," he said sarcastically and smiled. "No I didn't Stefan helped out with the set up too," he said. April smiled fidgeting in her seat again.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" he asked taking her hand.

April nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure," she said, her voice going up slightly.

"Tell me," he said.

April chewed her lip looking around a moment, "I'm not really sure how to tell you this," she said.

"What?" he asked more urgently wondering what could have her so unhinged.

"I… um… I'm Pregnant," she said softly.

"What?" Matt said staring at her in shock.

"I'm pregnant?" she said making it sound like a question.

"Are- um… are you sure?" he asked.

April couldn't read his face. Her heart racing in her chest, "Uh, yeah, I'm sure," she said, "I went to the doctor last week," she said.

"Marry me," he said.

"What!?" April said shocked.

"Will you… Marry me," he asked.

"You're only saying that cause I'm pregnant," she said.

Matt pulled a ring box from his pocket. He knelt on the ground beside her and opened the box, "I promise you, I'm not," he said.

April gasped softly at the solitary diamond and the band was lined with tiny stones. "Oh, Matt," she said with tears in her eyes, "yes," she said.

Matt smiled brightly, "Yes?"

"Yes!" she said more excited and threw her arms around him.

Matt held her close and smiled. "I love you so much," he said.

April smiled laughing tearfully, "I love you, too," she said.

They eventually let each other go and matt slid the ring on her finger. Once they finished Matt took her hand and pulled her up. "Dance with me," he said.

April nodded and let him old her close as they swayed to the music.

Later they got in the truck and headed back down the road.

"This night has been perfect," she said leaning her head against the head rest.

Matt smiled and took her hand, "I'm glad," he said.

"You should move in," she said.

Matt glanced at her then back at the road, "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Well, you have been looking for a place," she said and touched her stomach, "I have a spare room for the baby," she said.

Matt smiled and put his hand on her stomach, "Our baby," he said happily.

April put her hand on his, "Our baby," she repeated.

"Ok," he said and nodded, "Let's do it," he said.

April smiled, "Really, you want to move in?" she asked.

"Well I mean we spend almost every night together anyway, why not?" he said.

April smiled and slid into the middle seat and laid her head on his shoulder, "How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked.

"No idea," he teased and kissed her hair.


	6. Sounds Like a Disease

"What about Gabriella?" April called from the shower.

Matt lay on the bed propped on his elbow flipping through some baby magazine April shoved at him, "Sounds like a disease!" he called.

April rolled her eyes and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and towel dried her hair, "Sarah?" she said walking out wrapped in her towel.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" he said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

April smiled, "because I know it is," she said and walked over to him standing between his legs.

Matt slid his hands around her sides and smiled. "Well I hope your wrong," he said and kissed her lips softly, "What time is your appointment?" he asked kissing down her throat.

She looked at the clock, "In about an hour," she said with a smile before stepping back, "I have to get dressed," she said.

Matt held her hand till she was out of arms reach and sighed, "I wish I didn't have to work," he said and looked at her as she dropped her towel and pulled on her bra and panties. He loved seeing the curve of her belly as she grew with his child. It was something he wasn't sure he was ever going to have.

"Me too, but you have to be off for our class this week," she said and rubbed her tummy, "We will be ok I promise," she said and pulled on her jeans before sighing when the button didn't reach, "Really," she said.

Matt walked over and put his warm hands on her stomach, "Call me as soon as you know ok," he said and kissed her lips softly holding the side of her neck.

April put her hand on his and nodded, " I promise," she said and kissed him and then finished getting dressed settling on her white leggings and a long fitted T-shirt, she grabbed her bag and hugged him after they both headed out the door, "Love you," she said.

"Back at ya, cutie," he said smoothing his uniform and headed to work.

Matt sat at his desk filling out paper work answering phone calls. He popped a fry into his mouth as the sectary came in, "April is on line one," she said.

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Leah," he said and pressed the button, "Hey beautiful, how was your appointment," he said.

"Matt," she said her voice tearful.

"What is it?" he said urgently.

"I started bleeding, they are sending me to the hospital," she said.

"Is everything ok with baby?" he asked.

"Just get here please," she said, "I have to go," she said and hung up.

Matt grabbed his keys, "Something is wrong with April, I have to go," he said and was out the door he sped there not able to think of anything but getting to her.

He pulled in right behind the ambulace and ran to meet them as they unloaded her, "April!" he called and grabbed her hand, "I'm here," he said.

April smiled tearfully and squeezed his hand, "It's a girl," she said and the man stopped matt as they wheeled her away, "Officer Donovan, I'm gonna need you to fill out some paper work for your fiancé while they get her set up," the man said.

Matt nodded and followed him dumbfounded to realize he had a daughter.

It was almost an hour till he was able to see her he walked in and sat in the chair by her bed.

"They said she is ok," April said and put her hand on matts as it touched her stomach.

Matt sighed in relief and kissed her forhead, "Thank God," he said.

"They want to keep me over night," she said.

Matt nodded, "Do they know what cause it?" he asked.

April shook her head, "I'm still waiting," she said.

Matt sighed softly and kissed her forehead, "alright, are you hungry? I can grab us some dinner," he said.

"Yeah that is good with me,"

With a quick kiss he was out of the room.

April yawned and decided to get some sleep while she waited, but when her eyes opened again the nurse was checking the machines and the sun was coming up. She blinked a few times and looked at the woman.

"Good morning, Miss Young," the nurse softly said with such sweetness her teeth almost hurt.

"Morning," she said softly. April looked just past her nurse and saw Matt asleep in an uncomfortable looking position in the arm chair.

"We told him he could go home, but he refused to leave," the nurse said.

April smiled, "That's why I love him," she said and he stirred, "Morning, Officer," she said.

Matt smiled his eyes still heavy. Obviously he didn't sleep well, "Morning," he said and walked over to her he looked a bit stiff.

"You should have gone home," she said.

"Home is where you are," he said.

April rolled her eyes as the nurse finished, "The doctor should be in here any minute to release you," The nurse explained.

"Thank you," Matt said and the nurse walked out nearly bumping into the doctor.

"How are we feeling?" He asked with a cheerful grin.

"Pretty good, Doctor Baker" she said.

"I told you, April, call me Brick," The doctor lifted her gown over her belly pressing on her softly, "Very good," he said and covered her.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Well," he said sitting on the stool and flipped through her file, "are you still working?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"That stops," he said and closed her file.

"What? I'm only 4 months," she said.

"April, listen to the doctor," Matt said.

"Thanks," Brick said and looked at April, "If you continue working you could lose the baby," he said seriously.

April sighed and touched her stomach, "Ok," she said and looked at Matt.

"It's fine, I make plenty from the department to keep us going," he said and kissed her forehead. April closed her eyes, she hated to have to rely on him for so much.

"Thank you," she said.

"You aren't on bed rest, but," Brick continued standing to sign some papers on the table, "I want you to take it easy as much as you can," he said.

Matt snorted and earned an elbow from April making him bite his lip, "I'll do my best," she said in playful annoyance.

Brick chuckled and shook his head, "You are free to go, but I mean it, April Young, Take it easy.

"Yes, Sir," she said with a salute as he walked out.

Matt looked at her, "Seriously though, April, you have to take it easy," he said.

April looked up at him, "I will, I promise," she said and he kissed her. "I love you," she said.

"Ditto," Matt said with a smile and helped her get dressed before taking her home, Couch now," he said as he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" she said and walked to lay down on the couch. "You're not going to do this for the next 5 months are you?" she asked

"Of course I am,"

"Hmm," she half smiled flattered that he was that worried about her.

* * *

After More than a week not working April felt like she would go crazy sitting around the house so she found herself in one of the shop in town.

"Can I help you find anything?" a woman asked when she walked in.

"No, thank you," she said and walked around the store looking at the different racks. She was checking out when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She saw it was Matt and she smiled, "Hey," she said.

"Hey, Babe, I have got some news," he said sounding excited.

"What up?" she asked.

"It's Caroline, she is back," he said.

"Really?" she asked walking to put her bag in her car.

"Yeah, she is at the grill with me and Stefan, you should come," he said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

* * *

 ****For Their lunch with Caroline and Stefan Please read "Reconnections" Chapter 3****

 **What should April and Matt name Baby Donovan?**


End file.
